powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mean Screen
Mean Screen is a computer-theme monster with a bird-like face and the primary antagonist of the episode of the same name. Character History As an idea "given" by Prince Sprocket after witnessing the Yellow Ranger almost getting a virus on her computer, King Mondo has decided to unleash a computer monster called Mean Screen. This monster was capable of absorbing the information on all of the Power Rangers' weapons and even the Zeo Zords. He first goes to the Computer Lab with Klank and successfully absorbs the information about the Zeo Zords out of a computer, much to Klank's surprise. After causing everything to go haywire, the Red and Yellow Ranger appear, and Mean Screen attacked them. He had the upper hand and then the Green, Blue and Pink Rangers appeared. He copied their Zeo Laser Pistols, and was able to deflect them. He then ambushed the Rangers with his Lighting Barrage and their own lasers, forcing the Rangers to flee to a chamber. The Rangers tried to fight back, but he was too powerful and used his Computer Bombs to send the Rangers out of a building. The Rangers attempted to use the Zeo Blaster. It too had no effect, and with no other option left, Zordon sent the Ranger the Defender Wheel. With the Red Ranger riding along, Mean Screen attempted to give it a virus, but much to his surprise, it did not work and he was then destroyed by the Defender Wheel, only to be a copy. Mean Screen was then enlarge thanks to Orbus. With the Zeo Megazord low on power from the virus, however, the Rangers felt that they were in trouble, but thanks to the Green Ranger's friend Raymond was able to neutralize Mean Screen's virus and restore the Zeo Megazord to full operating status, allowing the Rangers to summon the Zeo Zords and form the Zeo Megazord to battle Mean Screen. He had the upper hand thanks to the Computer Cords, but the Ranger were able to reverse the lighting back at him, they then used the Zeo Battle Helmat 4 and 3 on Mean Screen, destroying his "beautiful screen" and making him powerless. Mean Screen is then destroyed once and for all by the Zeo Megazord Saber lash. Mean Screen reappeared in Adam's dream. Mean Screen appears as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Personality Mean Screen acts very much like a computer worker. He loves to give a computer a virus and posses a cruel sense of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Viris Transfer: '''Mean Screen can give any weaponry a viris, causeing them to becom weaker. *'Mutiplie: 'From unknown means, Mean Screen can mutiply himshelf. *'Copy Tecknisions: 'Mean Screen posses an ability to copy the enemies powers and/or weapons and use it agents them: **'Zeo Rangers' Zeo Blasters: 'Mean Screen can fire lighting green colored energy lasers from his face similar to the ones fired from the Rangers Zeo blasters. *'Computer Traversen: 'Mean Screen can travurs through a computer. *'Energy Shield: 'Mean Screen also has an invisible shield to garud him from attacks. *'Lighting Bolts: 'Mean Screen can fire white-s blue colored lighting bolts from his hands. *'Lighting Beams: 'Mean Screen can fire white-s blue colored lighting beams from the atanas on his head. *'Lighting Barrage: 'Mean Screen can conker white-s green colored lighting bolts from his antenas. *'Eye Lighting Bolts: 'Mean Screen can fire green lighting bolts from his eyes. *'Computer Bomb: 'Mean Screen can unleash a computer bomb from his computer face. Arsenal *'Computer Cords: 'Mean Screen can let out computer cords from his arms that can absord infomation and caues computers to get virus and many electronic devise to go haywired., or be uesd to wrap the enemies in simi;ar to that of rope **'Lighting Effect: 'Mean Screen can also electrocut the cords with blue lighting to xcaues major harm in the enemy if tied up. *'Arm Blades: 'Mean Screen can equpied himslele wit arm blades for an aid in combat, they are powerful enough to block the Zeo Blaster. **'Lighting Beams: 'Mean Screen can also fire white-s green colored lighting beams from his arm blades. Behind ths Scenes Portrayal *Mean Screen is voiced by Karim Prince. (who is best known as Cestro in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers.) Trivia * Mean Screen is indeed one of the most powerful monsters in ''Power Rangers Zeo, having a wide arsenal of abilities, and having the power that can even make the Zords powerless for the Rangers to use. ** Its also worth mentioning that Mean Screen is one of the few monsters to cause the Rangers to flee during the battle. * In the episode "Fire in Your Tank," Mean Screen's body was later repainted silver and was modified with a tunic where it was combined with the silver-painted head of Cruel Chrome to form a monster that attended Divatox's boot camp. ]] See Also References Category:Zeo Category:Zeo Monsters Category:PR Electrical Monsters